Number One: Through the Eyes of a Lost Angel
by Sypherus
Summary: One dark and rainy night, Sora encounters a boy named "Roku", who looks exactly like his lost best friend Riku. Will Sora act upon his feelings that he felt for Riku on this strange being? What exactly IS Roku and why is a crazed man named Ansem after h


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters. I got the concept of this story from a dream I had, so sorry if this resembles another story!!!  
  
Warning: There will be yaoi and some violence in later chapters. For now, you are stuck with an interesting scene.  
  
This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! Now on with the first chapter . . .  
  
The rain beat down upon me, causing my vision to become obscured. I ran through the dark metropolis, turning at every intersection and alleyway. This erratic behavior was to throw off the vile men who were chasing me. A spark of gaiety struck deep inside as I turned another corner, only to be met with an alley a few meters ahead. Those men were far enough behind me so they wouldn't see my disappearance into the new concealment.  
  
Without hesitation, I bolted for the back way. I sharply turned into the small stygian street, but as soon as my directions changed, my foot came into contact with something hard. Before my reactions snapped in, I lost my balance and watched the grimy ground approach.  
  
Agony began to thrive in my right arm and soared up into my head. Mortification enveloped my senses as I realized my foolish blunder. They would surely capture me now and drag me back to that wretched place.  
  
Another's presence was detected when an almost subtle cough was heard through the pounding of the condensation. I abruptly stood up; there was no time to waste. Shedding my trench coat and projecting it behind one of the dungy dumpsters, my gaze pinpointed the source of the previous expelled air. There, leaning against the bedraggled brick wall was a cloaked man. His eyes were sheathed in the hood of his jacket, and his hands were placed casually in his pockets, away from the cold sting of the rain.  
  
"Number One!" Shouts of men were heard in the near distance. A machination entered my guile mind as I advanced towards the other; his relaxed ambience became apprehensive. Although this man was visibly suspicious of my actions, he didn't withdraw from my earnest hands as they removed his protective veil.  
  
Enticing cerulean eyes stared back into my own aquamarine ones. Slightly rouged, creamy, immaculate skin and light roseate lips made up the rest of this beautiful creature's face. His chestnut hair drooped from the downpour, but before I could settle in his perfection, the reminiscent of my duties came flooding back. The growing thumps from the pursuers entered into my ears, and in order for my tactic to be successful, I had to act upon it now.  
  
Taking my chances while this human's mouth was slightly open in abashment, I leaned forward and seized his slightly moist lips. Euphoria entranced me as my exploration began. Pushing poignantly with my lips, I hungered for more sampling of this being's taste. He hadn't resisted my marauding; instead, it was as if he was giving me permission to experiment.  
  
I had seen many humans do this act of speculation and show of affection on what they call television. Glimpses of this television displayed to me the flings and rollicking of amorous people. Although I was forbidden to see these sights, I still prowled the night for the sight of these mesmerizing visions. The prison - they called it a hospital - didn't want me to view fragments of the outside world; afraid I would take a liking, and escape to venture into this huge mass on my own search of discovery.  
  
Fortunately, they were right. I became fond of this place, Earth, and here I am now, compressed against this unknown person. My tongue swiped across his bottom lip, and these hands of mine skimmed through those mahogany locks.  
  
The sounds of the approaching delegation were oblivious to me as my escapade into this stranger's orifice continued. I could feel the ravished man tentatively move his own folds against mine. To intensify this revelation, I began to probe into his opening, clashing with the awaiting tongue. Heat began to consume me. I wanted more; needed more.  
  
"Riku," the other male moaned in a faint breath. Riku? Who is this Riku? My puzzlement soon evaporated with another collision of our tongues.  
  
"Stop your pansy administrations you faggots!" A gruff voice interrupted our osculation.  
  
I reluctantly pulled away, ready to confront any dispute that may ensue.  
  
"Now, now, Gonkuro-kun. Let these two gentlemen answer our questions before we call them names." A taller man with an elegant posture ordained.  
  
"Yes, Shigeki-sama. For now on I will wait until we're done before I play," this lesser man grinned.  
  
A hitch of breath informed me that the man I was intimately pressed against was intimidated. With my arms resting on his shoulders and my face sheltered in his neck, I softly whispered so only the pair of us could hear, "Relax. Answer their questions correctly and you will walk away untainted and untouched."  
  
In acknowledgement, this posing-as-my-lover-man gulped.  
  
My focus went back to the elegant leader. I intently watched as he stepped closer to us. "Answer a few questions for us and you may go. If you refuse to give us your cooperation, we will use necessary force," he advised us, a suspicious smirk creeping across his thin lips.  
  
"We'll answer anything you need to know. You have our complete cooperation." With a forced calmness, the stranger I previously invaded vocalized our understandings.  
  
"Good boys." Shigeki leered at the two of us, his eyes resting upon me a little longer. "Have you seen a male about six foot with silver hair run by here?"  
  
A tension of muscles signaled me that this stranger I was holding onto became more alarmed. He knew that I was the one they were seeking. Who else with silver hair was running around here? I dreaded this man's answer, assuming that he would dispel their embarrassment of letting one of their subjects escape, by returning me to those fiendish men.  
  
"I'm sorry, officers. I haven't seen anyone of that profile come around here, but if I do, I'll be sure to notify you as soon as possible," the noble character falsely asserted. With relief and amazement, I simply agreed by nodding my head.  
  
After querying our trustworthiness, I saw the lead policeman point towards the ground. The movement would've gone unnoticed if my keen eyes weren't warily watching this suspicious man. My peripheral vision allowed the sight of the secrete officer to be seen. He slyly slid away from the group of patrolmen, and went to hide behind a car across the main avenue.  
  
"You fellows be careful of yourselves. You never know what will happen at this time of night," the elegant officer punned, the exact moment a bolt of lightning streaked across the clouded sky. With a satisfied smile across his angular face, Shigeki led the cortege farther down the street, out of our view.  
  
Another bolt lightened the dark empyrean.  
  
With the knowledge of the observing man, I remained in my position - arms strung around the slightly broadened shoulders, forehead buried in the warmth of his neck, and my eyes focusing on the car, searching for a sign of movement.  
  
My watchful actions were disconnected by the familiar voice. "I'm kind of uncomfortable, so could you please . . ." That was my queue to depart from the comforting warmth. As I stepped away, the pang of coldness struck me. Rain continued to soak every inch of my aching body, causing my attire to embrace me. "My friend should be coming out here any second. That's the whole reason why I was standing out here. If I knew that I'd be assaulted by a stranger, I would've gone inside to wait for her."  
  
This sudden opposition of his earlier ministrations flabbergasted me. How could he say that I had assaulted him when he had willingly kissed me back? There was a small pang in me. My first experience with another was destroyed, for he must have merely been caught up in the moment. Regrets were already beginning to occur.  
  
Pushing these weak thoughts away, a smirk crossed my tainted lips. "If I had known that I would have encountered a breathtakingly beautiful creature as you, I would have done the same thing that had privileged me to connect with an astounding being."  
  
I almost laughed at the lucid look on the other's flawless face. "Who are you?" he questioned, a look of curiosity replacing his earlier expression.  
  
"The question is, who do you want me to be?" I countered. Answering a question with another question was the best tactic. Conceding too much could endanger anyone that hears. Besides, that rat was still stowed behind the car.  
  
No reply was said; instead, this beauty just gazed at me with his indigo orbs. Challenging this stare, I gazed back at him. We stood there, in the showering water, surveying one another's features. Since I wasn't so intimately close to his structure, I perceived he was about my height. Although he was quite tall, his shoulders didn't expand as far as mine, dispensing him to a feminine build. With reference to his shoulders, I inferred that his hips were quite narrow and slim.  
  
My inductive reasoning was muddled when a feminine voice piped up, "You should see your face Sora. It's as if you were trying to undress him with your eyes!"  
  
These words boggled me; undressing me with his eyes? I changed my gaze towards the source of those preposterous words. This Sora certainly wasn't undressing me.  
  
"Nonsense, Kairi. You know I'm not gay. Besides, even if I was, he would be the last person I'd picture nude." A giggle escaped from the female.  
  
"Even though you aren't attracted to guys, Sora, you have to admit he's hot," she winked up at me. What was this? Were these remarks supposed to mean something? I didn't hear Sora's retort as my mind pondered on how much I didn't know about this foreign place. Seventeen years in a restricted, subterranean site really shielded one.  
  
"What's your name?" asked this girl named Kairi.  
  
Her question perplexed me. My name? I didn't have a name. All I've ever been called was Number One and . . . Riku. "It's Roku."  
  
TBC.  
  
Thanks for holding up on my first chapter. I tried to edit this as best as I could, but of course there are still some mistakes in it. Sorry! I hope you like it so far, and I hope it's not too confusing to follow. If it is, please notify me in a review, and I'll be sure to explain everything in later chapters. You also can simply review to give me some suggestions or admirations! Once again, thank you for taking a few minutes out of your day to read this. 


End file.
